Mister and Missus Weasley
by girlwithangelwings
Summary: Ron's view on Hermione as a bride. Original title "It wasn't Ron".


**A.N. teeny tiny bit AU. Writing for a friend: challenge "not everything is what it seems". I might add some more chapters... Hope you enjoy! Favourite and comment, or leave a request! Love, girlwithangelwings.**

_**Mister and Missus Weasley**_

Hermione Granger was simply the most beautiful bride there ever was and would be. In Ron's opinion at least. She was wearing a fit and flare dress, lace, with an open back and a flimsy veil that moved in the summer breeze. Her curls were pulled up with golden pints, all but two stubborn ones, framing her beautiful face. Her bouquet was traditional: roses and baby's breath, handpicked from Molly's garden. She smiled broadly as her father guided her down the aisle, bearing the teeth that Ron had seen back when they weren't this white and straight. Before she was this drop-dead-gorgeous and dated Viktor Kruml. If Ron tilted his head slightly to the left, he could see that smug git sitting there, Merlin knew why he was invited. But he didn't turn his head, because that would require him to look away from the most perfect creature in the whole wide world. They had been through so many together, how could he not have fallen for her? Smart, kind, warm, passionate, pretty and an excellent kisser. Ah, yes, that faithful kiss in the Chamber of Secrets, it had been so perfect. Lips melting together as if they were meant to lock, tongues battling like they themselves always were.

Hermione and her father reached the other side of the aisle, where he was standing. She handed her bouquet to Ginny, her bridesmaid. Mister Granger sighed, taking his daughter's hand.

'You take good care of her. Okay, punk?'

'I promise, sir.'

'Good, I wouldn't want to have to hurt you.'

The crowd laughed along with the hardly offended groom. Then Mister Granger kissed Hermione on the cheek and gave her away, folding the hands tightly together. He left to take the chair next to his sniffling wife. Ron couldn't help but feel his heart swell with love, though he hated how cheesy it sounded. And nothing was ever simple or cheesy with him. Cheese… Food… Not now, Ron! You're in the middle of something rather important!

Hermione beamed a gorgeous smile at her groom, the love of her life, her soon to be husband. She narrowed her eyes slightly: something wasn't perfect enough on her big day.

'I thought your Mum had cut your hair?' she whispered.

'Sorry, love.'

She reached out and softly pushed his ginger hair back in perfect model. Always a perfectionist. Even her stupid quirks were adorable to him.

'You're so beautiful, Hermione.'

She smiled again.

'You look devastatingly handsome in these dress robes.'

'Yes, yes. You all look handsome and pretty, we all love each other. Get to the marrying part already, these chairs are uncomfortable,' Fred laughed.

Hermione clearly wanted to say something, but Ron cut in.

'Are you a wizard or not?' Ron asked, winking at Hermione.

She met his eyes with a smile, glad he made the situation a little less awkward.

'Besides, at least you're not standing all the way through,' Charlie said.

The minister coughed and the whole bunch turned to him.

'Good, let us start. Dearly beloved, today we are gathered to join two families – Weasley and Granger – into one…'

'Johnson's are also part of it!' Angeline called out.

'And Bell's!' Katie added.

'And ze Delacour fameelee!' Fleur piped in.

'Fine, fine. We are gathered to join another family to the Weasley, Johnson, Bell and Delacour clan. Soon, I will also need to add Potter to the repertoire, I understand.'

Ron smiled at his best friend, newly (and finally) engaged to his sister.

'The two standing before me,' the minister continued, 'struck me as one of the happiest couples I ever had the pleasure of marrying. They might not always see eye to eye…'

'Nearly never,' Charlie whispered, earning a swat at his arm.

'… but their differences are pushed aside in a shared love. Now, I can say many more lovely words, but I suggest we let our bride and groom speak. Please, face each other and join your right hands.'

They did as ordered, smiling happily. Their perfect day. Marrying their true love.

'Hermione Granger, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse?'

'I do.'

Ron's heart simply stopped beating. No more stopping it now.

'Please, slip the ring on your groom's finger.'

Hermione did as bid, smiling broadly.

'If I ever see you take it off, I will kill you,' she warned.

'I won't even take it off during work, love.'

'Lovely. Now, Charlie Weasley, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do. For rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse.'

And it was Charlie, not Ron, sealing that promise with a golden ring.

'Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.'

And it was Charlie, not Ron, kissing Hermione with so much love it made all other kisses pale in comparison.

He had officially lost her. To their disagreements, to one to many fights, to their friendship. To the brother he always looked up to. It was over. She would never be his.

'Dearly beloved, may I present to you: mister and missus Charlie Weasley!'


End file.
